


Happy Birthday, William

by khalexx



Series: Hannibal-esque art [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Hannigram is so adorable, Inspired by..., M/M, Other, Philia - Freeform, Sweet William flower, postcard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalexx/pseuds/khalexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dianthus barbatus - generally referred to as Sweet William flower.</p><p> </p><p>So... I have a tumblr now! :D If you want to reblog it, it's <a href="http://khalexx.tumblr.com/post/145212841930/inspired-by-an-amazing-hannigram-fic-by-gweezle">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, William

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gweezle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweezle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Philia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848564) by [Gweezle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweezle/pseuds/Gweezle). 



_ _

 

 

 

> _A card wishing him a happy birthday had been sent to Dr. Bloom’s home on June 19th. After the FBI had finished examining it for forensic evidence that Hannibal wasn’t stupid enough to leave, Will had been allowed to look at it for a few moments. The only thing he’d been able to conclude was that Hannibal had drawn the flower –_ dianthus barbatus _– on the cover himself._

**Author's Note:**

> Dianthus barbatus - generally referred to as Sweet William flower.
> 
>  
> 
> So... I have a tumblr now! :D If you want to reblog it, it's [here](http://khalexx.tumblr.com/post/145212841930/inspired-by-an-amazing-hannigram-fic-by-gweezle).


End file.
